Un monde de glace
by 100fleursclutch
Summary: Jack reçoit pour mission de partir à Arendelle parler à la reine, qui détiendrait les mêmes pouvoirs que lui.. Peut-être OOC, mais couple !


Excusez moi, les personnages seront surement un peu (beaucoup) OOC, mais je suppose que c'est normal pour un crossover, comme on met deux mondes en commun… M'enfin bref, comme les ¾ des gens, je pense que le couple Jack / Elsa serait vraiiiiiiiment cool, alors j'ai décidé d'en faire une fic', en espérant que ce sera réaliste même si ils sont respectivement de Dreamworks et Disney, mais on va faire de notre mieux ! Bonne lecture et laissez-moi des messages pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé, merci !

* * *

-Quoi ? Comment ça, espionner une fille ? C'est pas mon boulot à moi, on m'a dit que je serais un gardien, faire en sorte qu'on croit en nous, en vous ! Je suis là pour protéger les enfants et afficher des sourires sur leurs visages, pas pour suivre une fille ! _disait-il en marchant et en remuant les bras dans la pièce._

-Ecoutes, Jack Frost. Cette fille détient le même pouvoir que toi, Elle est seule et… _Noël se vit couper par Jack._

-Le même pouvoir ? Quel pouvoir ? Elle maîtrise la glace ? _Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés, n'était-il en fait pas le seul à vivre cette histoire ? Qui était-elle, comment a-t-elle obtenu son pouvoir ? Noël, je veux aller la voir._

\- Ma bedaine avait dit à moi *il s'esclaffa comme à son habitude en tapotant sur son ventre* Elle se trouve à Arendelle, à l'Ouest d'ici !

 _Sans qu'il eût le temps de dire un mot de plus, Jack était parti en direction d'Arendelle avec une seule idée en tête, connaître les origines de leur pouvoir. Il voulait savoir pourquoi ils l'avaient, pourquoi eux et eux seuls ? Soudainement il vît un château de glace au sommet d'une montagne, et s'y précipita aussitôt._

-Elle ne peut ni me voir ni m'entendre.. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?.. _Il entra alors dans le château,_ en en observant chaque détail minutieusement.

-Elsa ! Elsa revient à Arendelle, on a besoin de toi !

-Va t'en Anna, ma place est ici, dans se royaume de glace !

-Combien de temps comptes-tu rester seule à t'enfermer ? Elsa... Tu as plongé Arendelle dans un hiver éternel..!

-J'ai.. Oh non..

-Je t'en supplie Elsa, fais revenir l'été...

 _Jack regardait la scène sans ne pouvoir rien faire. Elle ne contrôle donc pas ses pouvoirs ? Comment A-t-elle pu faire ce château alors ? Il ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire, regardant au plafond, il vit un majestueux lustre, qu'il fit s'effondrer au sol. Les deux jeunes femmes se virent alors séparées l'une de l'autre par ce lustre._

-Anna, je te promet d'essayer, mais laisse-moi juste un peu de temps..

-D'accord.. *Elle s'en alla*

 _Jack voulait qu'Elsa le voit, alors il fit neiger dans le château._

-Il... neige ?...Est-ce que c'est encore moi qui ai fait ça ?... Quand-est-ce que je vais enfin pouvoir les contrôler ? Et surtout comment faire revenir l'été à Arendelle ?...

 **-Non, c'est moi ! Regarde-moi, je suis là !** _Mais evidemment Elsa pensait que cette neige était la sienne, elle prit sa tête entre les mains et se mit à pleurer._

 _Jack prit alors le lustre au sol et le refixa au plafond. Elsa, regardant ce spectacle, hésita, ce n'était pas elle et elle en était sûre. Elle pensa donc…_

-Jack… Non, ce n'est qu'une légende… Mais si il se pouvait… si c'était possible... _Elle se leva et regarda autour d'elle._ Jack Frost ?

 _Plus elle y pensait, plus Jack était visible et audible._

-Oui, oui, c'est moi !

-Jack… Frost… _Elle le regardait avec de grands yeux ébahis, on aurait dit qu'elle allait pleurer._

-Reine Elsa je présume ? _Fit-il en sautant sur son bâton_

-Comment ?... Alors je ne suis pas seule ?... Tu n'es pas une légende ?... J'ai passé mon enfance cloitrée dans ma chambre, priant pour que tu viennes et me réconfortes… J'étais seule avec mes pouvoirs, j'avais peur…

-Alors tu ne sais pas non plus comment tu as obtenu tes pouvoirs ?...

-Non…

-J'espérais que tu puisses me le dire… j'ai passé ces 300 dernières années avec ces pouvoirs sortis de nulle part… L'autre jour, la fée des dents m'a redonné un morceau de ma mémoire… J'avais une petite sœur, nous nous amusions au patiner sur la glace, mais elle était trop fine… Ma sœur allait tomber dans l'eau, alors je l'ai lancée hors des fissures et suis tombé à sa place… Elle criait mon nom… Mon dernier souvenir est l'image de la lune à travers l'eau glacée…

-Toi au moins, tu l'as sauvé en échange de ces pouvoirs… Moi j'ai plongé son monde en hiver pour toujours… Je ne contrôle pas mes pouvoirs… Lorsque nous étions enfants, nous étions en train de jouer à faire un bonhomme de neige au château, et je lui ai glacé le cœur… Elle ne s'en souvient pas, pas le moindre souvenir, mais elle a failli mourir à cause de moi…

-Ecoutes, Elsa. Tu n'es plus seule, et moi non plus, on va pouvoir s'apprendre à vivre avec nos pouvoirs, d'accord ?

-Merci Jack…

 _ **Au pôle nord**_

 _Sable montrait du doigt le globe en s'agitant dans tous les sens._

-Le globe ? _fit la fée des dents_

 _Et tous se tournèrent et le regardèrent attentivement._

-Une lumière s'est allumée ! Jack a réussi !


End file.
